Friends forever
by RosieMcgees
Summary: Amy is Shuichi’s childhood friend, since forever, but she has not been in town for 8 years, what will happen when they meet up, and what does Yuki think of her, and can she help Shuichi’s dream about being a singer?


**Pairing:….you will see ;)**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but my main Character is! **

**Amy is Shuichi's childhood friend, since forever, but she has not been in town for8 years, what will happen when they meet up, and what does Yuki think of her, and can she help Shuichi's dream about being a singer?**

Shuichi's, looked at the time and smiled to himself, when he saw a tall dark haired girl with glasses, in a white dress.

"Shuuu-chan" she screamed and ran over to him and hugged him. "Ame-chan I've missed you so much, huh? Why are you still wearing glasses I thought you ditched them" he asked curiously, and all he got back was a smile from her

" Because it reminds me of you, all those time you stood up for me," she said with a smile.

"You look great as always" he said and hugged her again; Amy then smiled and took her camera and tools a picture at the crowd. "And yes I still do this" she said and giggled of Shuichi's expression. "Let's go" he said and grabbed her luggage for her. "I'm really sorry that you can't stay at my place, but one of my good friends is probably okay with you living in his house" He said and smiled "hopefully" he thought and looked at Amy "sounds interesting" she said as she hit him hard, with her fist on his shoulder

"OUCH, that hurt, what did you do that for!" He asked while rubbing his shoulders.

"For not planning this well, you knew for a long time that I was coming damnit, and don't make me hit you again" she said pointing at him. "Such waste of good looks bean" he said and suddenly felt another fist coming "I dare you too say that again" she said having her fist ready, and then they both laughed.

Amy looked at the house "Is this who I think it is" she asked as she pointed at the house, and saw that he nodded "interesting, you have to tell me all about it later" she said pointing at him. "Eiri Yuki the most famous writer I have ever known, how do you know him!" she said almost screaming at him, she then sighed again. Shuichi then knocked on the door, and Yuki opened "what!" he said almost screaming, his eyes then meet a green pair of eyes, and Amy quickly looked away and blushed. Yuki then turned to look at Shuichi "what do you want?"

"Uhm This Is Amy, my best friend I was wondering if she could stay at your place for a while, until she finds her own" he asked a bit shyly, Amy looked questionably at Shuichi and sighed "No" Yuki said and suddenly got hit by a book. "OW what the heck" he then looked at the book, and saw his name on it "I'm so sorry about that, but I would really like to stay, and please may I take some photo's of you" Amy said really fast and blushed, and made puppy face. Yuki then looked at the book and sighed, and rubbed his head "Fine but only for a couple of days" Yuki said. "What am I doing" Yuki thought as he showed them inside the house. Amy then smiled and blinked at Shuichi, and walked inside "Amazing" she whispers and then followed Yuki, "oh Ame-chan I'm sorry but I have to go now, but meet me at the park later, so you know" Shuichi said and left, and kissed her cheek, Amy nodded and followed Yuki "What are you relationship to Shuichi?"

Yuki asked in a very cold and serious way "I am what you could call a childhood love, or just a best friend" she said with a smile. "But unfortunately we lost that glow" she whispers, "just friends" she thought and smiled. Yuki looked at her and opened the door "here you can borrow my room" He said and walked down stairs, Amy nodded and walked inside, and looked around, she then noticed a mirror and looked at her reflection and sighed. She then walked down stairs and saw Yuki at his laptop, it seemed that he was having problems. She then appeared behind him "You have hacker" she whispers "Yeah, I kind of figured that out alright, since my mouse began to move on it's own" Yuki said banging his fist against the table, Amy then smiled and pushed him aside "Hey, what do you think…" he was then interrupted by Amy poking his for head once "Shut up, I'm trying to help and you should be happy about that" she said and pushed him again and jumped into the chair, and sat very concentrated. "Done" She said and handed him his laptop "That was fast" Yuki said, all surprised, she then shrugged and went outside "hey where are you going" he asked "Hmm, you can try and find out, or just stay here" she said and closed the door.

Amy smiled to herself, when she noticed that Yuki was following her, to the park.

Amy then looked the sky, and saw that the sun was setting, she then saw Shuichi and smiled. He then walked over to her and placed a headphone in her ear and he had the other, and then held her close to him, and then danced. Yuki looked at them and noticed their steps where perfect; it was like if they where professionals, and the headphones didn't even fall off.

They then both began to sing

_VERSE 1_  
For all the years that I've known you baby  
I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold  
(didn't you say)  
If there's a problem we should work it out  
So why you giving me the cold shoulder now  
Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl  
(tell me)  
Ok I know I was late again  
I made you mad and dinners thrown in (the bin)  
But why are you making this thing drag on so long  
(I wanna know)  
I'm sick and tired of this silly game  
(silly games)  
Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame  
It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more.

_CHORUS_  
Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more

_VERSE 2_  
I know that I made a few mistakes  
But never thought that things would turn out this way  
Cause I'm missing something now that your gone  
(I see it all so clearly)  
Me at the door with you in a state  
(in a state)  
Giving my reasons but as you look away  
I can see a tear roll down your face  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more.

_CHORUS_  
Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more

_BRIDGE_  
Don't say those words it's so hard  
They turn my whole world upside down  
Girl you caught me completely off guard  
On the night you said to me  
I just don't love you more.

_CHORUS 2X_  
Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more¨

Yuki looked surprised from the bushes, it wasn't like he hadn't heard Shuichi, sing before, but his voice this time, was just much more powerful and emotional then what it used to be, he then got up and left.

Amy then entered the house, and then looked around and noticed that Yuki wasn't here, she then sighed and walked up to the bathroom to take a shower, she placed her white dress to the side and took of her glasses and walked into the shower. She then began to sing again.

hitori de aruite yukou...

ano hi kimeta koto wo

mou kuyande wa nai

setsunaku itamu toki mo aru

Though I'm still in love

mayoi wa shinai

moshimo kono saki ni

kibou to iu

hikari ga aru no naraba

deaeta koto ga, kitto

ikite yuku tsuyosa ni naru

ai shita hibi ai sareta toki

ano 体温(nukumori) wa kienai

I can't say anything to you donna kotoba mo

subete wo tsutaekirenai kara

aitakutemo aenai yoru wa

nemurenai heya ni dakare

I still believe in love mou ichido

akiramenaide shinjiru koto ga

Faith in my future

She then stopped and noticed that someone was standing behind her, and turned around to see Yuki, she then closed her eyes, and was ready to scream, but was suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. She then opened her eyes in shock ,she was paralyzed.

Tada! Please review bows so should I continue? Please review

Amy: dude aren't you like gay? Oo

Yuki: tsh

Amy: Oo


End file.
